Together
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: We started our journey together, so we'll end it Together.


**This is a friendship/love triangle fic. ** Interpret it however you like. I love the SasuSakuNaru triangle :3. LOVE it!

But, this is basically how I think that Naruto will end, or should end...

Enjoy! And I would really like some reviews please :D?

(P.s. It's in Sakura's P.O.V)

* * *

><p>So this was really it.<p>

The battle of the end has ended.

In the same place it began.

The three stumps were obliterated, but I remembered where they stood.

The same place where we stargazed together.

The place where we became a team together.

I lay there on the ground, I was too weak to move. I knew death was coming, but for now I would enjoy being with them.

Naruto was unconcious on my left, if anyone, he'd be the one to survive. His hokage coat, tattered and stained beyond recognition. His hat was burnt to a crisp.

I'm sure that I closed up most of his wounds, closing them up as soon as he couldn't move anymore. Blood was soaked into his outfit, dried blood caked into his hair, making an blood orange color. I smiled at the way his face looked innocent and pure even when he was covered in blood.

I turned my head to look up at the sky, the stars shown down on us. A full moon watched us from it's place in the night sky. The shaggy, green grass was burned up in the heat of the battle we just ended.

I heard my neck pop in a unsettling way as I looked to my right. Sasuke. He stared back at me, he was still concious. Sympathy hit me like a ton of brics, imagining what pain he was in as both of his legs looked shattered. Sasuke looked like he was in pain, alot of pain. His onyx eyes staring deep into mine, a warm red liquid sticking in his jet, black hair. We hunted him down, back to our village. Half of it was already destroyed by him, luckily most of the citizens escaped into the safe house. It took a year to rebuild it after Pein, and only minutes for Sasuke to destroy it, again. But, I felt no anger towards him, all I saw was someone hurting. We stopped him, but only taking out the rest of the Konoha in the process. Making it all the way to where we are now. On our way to death.

I healed up some of his wounds, most were to serious to even get close to. We were probably going to die.

I remebered how much I used to obsess over him. I felt silly now. Maybe if I had been more suddle, and tried to understand him more, he would've stayed. Stayed with me and Naruto. Be able to see Naruto become Hokage. See us grow stronger together.

"Hey, Sasuke..." I forced out, hoarsely. His expression didn't change, but I knew he was waiting for me to finish. "Remember when we went on our first mission?" I asked, smiling quietly to myself.

I thought I detected a small nod, and I continued. "You and Naruto were fighting the whole time." I wanted to giggle, the thought of their playful rivalry was still funny, but a dry cough replaced it. "And, it was the first time that you and Naruto saved me..." I coughed, again. This time blood splattered in the distance between us, he flinched, but kept his composure. "And the chunin exams...?"

His eyes widened, suprised. "That was the first time I saved you both." I used what strength I had, to slowly move my hand to touch his, wrapping my pinky around his. I did the same with my other hand, wrapping it around Naruto's small finger.

I smiled at him, a genuine smile. "Did you know, when I was little, I always heard that you liked girls with long hair."

A memory flashed before my eyes, the day I cut my hair short. It was now at least to my shoulders, after a few months of tracking Sasuke down, I kind of forgot to cut it, though now it probably looks frizzed and high-lighted with red streaks of blood.

I could've sworn I saw a twitch on the edge of his mouth.

"Y-you were so annoying..." He coughed out, his voice was as rough as mine.

Tears welled up in my eyes, rolling gently from my face to the dirt ground. I gasped as something gentle, yet cold touched my face. His pinky wasn't touching mine anymore. Sasuke's hand caught one of my tears, and wiped a few away. It left a trail of dried blood, but it didn't matter, I was bawling.

"I missed you, Sasuke-kun." I cried, exhaustion threatning to steal my voice. All I wanted to do, was grab my friends and just cry and confide into them, to let us be a whole, again.

"Don't cry... Sakura-chan." A hand rested on my shoulder, it was warm. Naruto. I only cried more, now sobbing. The salt in my tears burned and stinged as they touched the cuts on my neck and cheeks. My hands lay on either side of me, my body having a strange tingling feeling, as if my whole body was falling asleep.

My own instinct flowed the very last of my chakra into my upper body muscles. My fingers gripped onto their shirts, and pulled them towards me. It hurt, so very badly. I could feel he stress of the weight pulling on my bones and tendons. My arms almost to the point were they were numb.

I dragged them closer to me, til their arms touched my sides. My arms slid under their necks, letting my friend's heads rest on my shoulders. My hands ran my fingers into their hair. One in blonde and one in black. Squeezing it lightly. I then, let it out. All the crying I held back over Sasuke disappearing or Naruto getting hurt. All the sobs I stopped whenever I couldn't save them. All the tears I blinked away when I was too weak.

We were finally reunited. No more enemies keeping us apart. No more boundries keeping us seperated. We were equals right now. All of us at the brink of death.

"Sakura-chan... I kept my promise..." Naruto breathed out, some blood dotting on my arm. I felt his mouth curve into his signature smile. Those were his last words. I couldn't feel his breath grace across my skin after those words.

My arm slowly curved to touch his eyelids, and close them. Now he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"W-why...?" I heard Sasuke ask. He coughed dryly. "Why don't you give up on me...?" His breath disappeared, too.

I only cried harder.

I was alone. No one and nothing to hold onto. Only the memories was keeping me alive. Of all the days we trained, the days we searched, the days we laughed. Everything.

I could feel darkness taking my sight. Blood loss making me dizzy by now. I had chosen not to heal myself, as they needed it more than I did. I couldn't feel anything beneath my neck, not even the tickling of the hair on my arms, or the dying warmth of their bodies. Or the dulling look in their eyes. To be honest. I didn't care how we were with eachother, if we were alive or dead, it doesn't matter. We were together, and that's all that mattered.

I could feel death now. It hurt, and it craved for my soul. The fiesty-ness in my eyes. The glow to my skin. My knowledge. My friends. My bonds. My Sasuke. My Naruto.

It felt like I was going to a painful sleep. But, when I woke up. We'd be together. Like a family. A family once torn, now re-united.

"I love you..." I said. My last words, as my heart took it's very last beat.

_Together we started here._

_Together we are perfect._

_Together we are happy._

_Together we laughed._

_Together we love._

_And Together_.

_**We'll end it here.**_


End file.
